Cold shrinkable covers are commonly employed to protect or shield electrical power cables and connections (e.g., low voltage cables up to about 1000 V and medium voltage cables up to about 46 kV). One application for such covers is for splice connections between concentric neutral cables. A concentric neutral cable typically includes at least one primary conductor surrounded by a polymeric insulation layer, a conductive layer, one or more neutral conductors surrounding the conductive layer, and a polymeric jacket surrounding the neutral conductors. Examples of cold shrinkable covers for use with concentric neutral cables include the “All-in-One” CSJA Cold Shrinkable joint, available from TE Connectivity, which includes an integral neutral conductor mesh. It is also known to cover splices between concentric neutral cables using a cold shrink elastomeric cover tube (such as the CSJ product, a plastic closure for sealing and protecting electrical cable, available from TE Connectivity) in combination with a separate re-jacketing cover (such as the GelWrap™ cover product, available from TE Connectivity). In this case, the cold shrink tube is installed from a holdout over the primary conductors and the insulation layers, the neutral conductors are laid over the cold shrink tube, and the re-jacketing cover is subsequently wrapped around the neutral conductors and the insulation layer.